Secret Kitten
by NejiFan4Ever
Summary: No one in the Cul-de-sac knew about his anatomy issue. Not even Ed or Eddy knew what really lay between their friend's legs.


**A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. It's rather depressing. Anywho here's a little ficy thing I typed up. I may add more to it, maybe not. Sorry for any grammar/spelling/ writing in general errors. The idea hit me and I just had to get this out. I haven't really written a fanfic in years, and I have no beta to fix my errors. I feel like this could count as less a fanfiction and more just another idea behind the mister of Double D's hat, but *shrugs*. Hope you enjoy!**

Eddward Marion Vincent (aka Double D) loved showers. They were one of the only times within his day that he could finally let his guard down and relax. The filth of the day washed away, his head hat free, and stress reliving warm water raining down upon him. It was just perfect… well, almost. There was one thing he could never quite get use to when he showered. One thing that kept him from fully relaxing beneath the warm spray. His body.

Now it wasn't that he didn't like his body type. Yes he was thin, weak, and nerdy, but he could never really see himself as being very muscular. Though he wouldn't deny he enjoyed seeing other male's this way. (Kevin for instance was a rather fine specimen on that front). The thing that bothered him was that his body just wasn't his. Well, it was, but it didn't feel that way. When he would look down at himself, or rub his hands over his body while cleaning away the filth, it just felt wrong. It felt as though he were see/touching a stranger. His anatomy just felt all wrong. Why? Because it was a girl's body.

Eddward Marion Vincent had been born a girl.

Ever since he was little Edd had never felt quite right about his body. He could even remember at five years old telling his parents he didn't want to be called girl anymore, he wanted to be called a boy. He even begged his mom to let him cut his hair, but she had denied him. This is when he began wearing his symbolic prized sock hat. It was easier to convince his knew friends he was a boy when the long black locks that was his hair were hidden away. As he grew older he tried again explaining to his parents that he was not 'their little girl.' This had resulted in an argument and a year worth of therapy that he somehow kept hidden from his friends. After that he stopped trying to convince his parents. They were never around to realize their 'daughter' lived as male, and in the off chance they did check up on him he would slip off his prized hat, letting the long black locks free, and play pretend for a bit.

Edd had accepted the fact that as long as he lived under his parents roof he would have to keep his stupid long hair and female anatomy. But once he turned eighteen, well this was a whole other story. Ever since his parents started leaving him on his own they gave him a rather large allowance, as though the money could make up for them never being around. He would use as little of this allowance on his daily needs and the rest he kept locked away in a secret bank account his parents didn't know about. He'd always felt a bit guilty about keeping the money secret from Ed and Eddy, but he much bigger plans for it than buying jawbreakers. He was going to get reconstructive surgery.

No one in the Cul-de-sac knew about his anatomy issue. Not even Ed or Eddy knew what really lay between their friend's legs. Unfortunately as he aged he was finding it harder to hide. When he was younger his body hadn't developed enough to give away that he had truly had a female's body and genitals. But now, though he had luckily been a late bloomer, his body had begun to develop female curves. He could no longer get away with being shirtless as his breast had finally began to develop, and though he didn't know their size, they were big enough to fit well within his hands. It made him sick. Luckily he'd realize he could hide the bothersome lumps by binding his chest with bandages, and because of his shy nature nobody questioned why he wore a shirt when swimming. Wearing baggy clothes helped hide these unfortunate aspects as well.

He'd always felt guilty from keeping the fact he had a vagina (the word itself made him shudder, he prepared to think of that part of him as "his kitten") from Ed and Eddy, but he could never think of a fitting way to tell them. How did one even go about explaining that he was a boy with girl parts? It wasn't like he planned to stay this way anyway. Once he was able to live on his own he would finally become how he always imagined his true self. He still planned on being the smart, slim, nerdy Double D, but he would no longer have to hide behind his hat. He would take testosterone, cut his hair, reduce his breast, and change his kitten for a lovely dog. He was going to finally have his body, and not this female stranger's. He was going to be truly a he.

Remember, either good or bad, for every review a rainbow is born! :D

~Audrea out yall!


End file.
